


I think I'll call it a Vesper

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, casino - Freeform, tensión en general
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De repente, James no puede concentrarse. Básicamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'll call it a Vesper

**Author's Note:**

> Mi interpretación de la escena de la película, situada en la partida de póker desde el momento en que aparece Vesper.

Las fichas están alineadas, una a una, colocadas en pequeños montones frente a sus dedos. Las cartas se comprimen bajo el tacto suave de su piel y parecen más gélidas que si aún las conservaran dentro del congelador. El _croupier_ habla otra vez y es como un profeta para el resto de la mesa. Le devuelve a la realidad, donde ojalá una partida de póker con regusto mortal, además de inevitable para finalizar una misión doble cero con éxito, no le hiciera sentir que el sabor de la bebida traspasa sus dientes ni el as de picas tuviera que recordarle a algo punzante. Peligroso. Seguramente acabaría en su garganta, más amenazador que el filo de una navaja. 

Sabe que hay una razón de peso para todo ese comportamiento tenso, pero no le preocupa saberlo, le preocupa que no baste para detenerlo. Todavía le debe de quedar algo de raciocinio y por eso mismo quiere volver a depositar sus cinco sentidos sobre la mesa de juego y puestos a pedir —vaya, ¿ahora pide las cosas?—, que sus fichas no desaparezcan sin darle tiempo a pensar de quién eran y cuánto valían. Desea que el lacrimal de _Le Chifre_ empiece a sangrar de una vez sólo para bajar un poco la guardia y recuperar algo de la profesionalidad que lo define. O definía.

No obstante, conforme se escurren los minutos en su carísimo reloj de pulsera, ya sólo le queda mentirse a sí mismo y confiar en que su lucha interna tenga el poder de convicción suficiente para ignorar la necesidad de ver ese vestido violeta que ha escogido para ella. De verlo reflejado, una y otra vez, a través del cristal de los cócteles afrutados que custodian las cartas, rojos como la sangre — _como lo que no es sólo sangre—_ , y confirme así su estado de locura. Probablemente hasta lo agrave pero, ¿qué posible salvación podría obtener de esos ojos inconmovibles? Le parece chistoso que el pinchazo de la mirada de Vesper en su nuca sea más prioritario que mantener el cuello erguido delante de los demás invitados o terminar con la pajarita doblada y llena de arrugas al cabo de un buen rato. 

De hecho, puede que ahora se haya puesto en pie y esté caminando hacia la barra, mientras da la espalda al resto de ludópatas de la velada, para airear sus ideas, pero entonces no tiene mucho sentido acabar sobre los labios sorprendidos de la misma mujer capaz de llevarse la atención de toda la sala. Tampoco espera encontrarse un gusto acaramelado, ni más dulce que las lágrimas de _Le Chifre._  Y acierta esa vez.

—Qué bien sabes.

Perfecto para destruirle en lo que queda de noche.


End file.
